


18, crazy

by HunterDevilWolf666



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Crush, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterDevilWolf666/pseuds/HunterDevilWolf666
Summary: Reggie thinks Luke is sweet and amazing. But something is in the way and he doesn't think he actually feels something romantic but he does? Reggie is confused
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	18, crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote fanfiction since Christmas so sorry if this isn't my best work. Last fic was about horror and youtubers :)
> 
> this was hard to finish for tonight but its 4am so I couldn't write much more and im eager to post this. excuse my username I made it when I was 11

Letting out a long sigh, Reggie throws his leather jacket onto the ground and sits back patiently on the couch waiting for the boys to get back. They went out to get some good food that wasn't street dogs for once and promised to bring him something back. Reggie really hopes that they'll stop eating them soon cause too many of them could kill them. He takes a Pearl Jam CD from the table and sets it into the player behind his head. The song “Black” fades into the background with thoughts of Luke filling his head.

It's normal to always think about your best friend right? Reggie thinks so yes, even if he may think about things he would do with girls too but Luke isn't a girl. The thing is though, imagining Luke as a girl makes him not like Luke which makes sense since he likes Luke's muscles and boyishness and how he actually gets Reggie, most girls don't. He thinks that it isn't normal sometimes, Alex only likes boys, but Reggie likes girls, and Luke? Maybe he's broken because he's never heard of that happening before, maybe it is normal to think about kissing your best friend since you're so close to them all the time?

Reggie stops for a moment to think about the band instead because a sexuality crisis will distract him from more important things that a 17-year-old boy should be thinking about. Like his band that's going to perform at the Orpheum in 2 months. Their journey to get to this big gig had taken a while and lots of things had happened in the year of 1995. Luke ran away, Reggie himself had taken some time away from his parents who were one fight away from divorcing, and Alex's parents kicked him out for being gay. Something Reggie himself would never understand.

When Reggie remembers the way his parents loved him he feels depressed but then he also thinks back to when they fought 24/7 and screamed about how they hated each other and how much it made him want to get out of there so going back wouldn't be ideal. He doesn't think it ever would, they ruined his view on them even if he does miss the familiar smell of his bedroom and his mom's perfume. Maybe even his dad's favorite shirt or their cooking. Reggie just hopes they remember how much he loved them. 'Enough about that' he thinks, sadness gets you nowhere.

Before Reggie can think about anything else the rest of his band members walk in with some burritos that Bobby's mom made. The only one who stayed at his house, Bobby had 0 problems with his family, well maybe not exactly 0 but nothing like the rest of them did. "Hi Reggie! What have you been doing in all this time you had to yourself?" Luke questions me with a hint of a smile on his face. "Well uh I've been thinking. I'll turn the music off." Reggie slides his legs off the couch and puts his straight on the floor. Walking over to the table next to the sofa he trips up a little and feels his face flush hearing Luke snicker. "Need some help over there Reginald?" He cranes his neck to the side and looks Luke dead in the eyes. "No I don't but if you aren't careful I'll put this CD somewhere you don't even want to imagine." Smiling, Reggie turns around after seeing the pink flush on Luke's face. He takes the disc out and kneels down to put in back in its spot. Hearing a faint smack of skin on skin, he turns around to see Luke rubbing his face and Alex holding his own hand and hissing a little. "Jeez Luke who knew your face was so hurtful to touch."

Reggie gets back up and closes the door watching Luke make a face at Alex. "Well you didn't have to slap me Alex!" He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, "Do that on your own time or I'll tell Reggie you were looking at his-" Before he can finish the sentence Luke jumps on him and tackles him, slapping his hand over Alex's mouth. 

"Shut it, I won't do it in front of you even though you were looking too." Getting up and off of Alex's chest he looks over at Reggie and smirks. "Just pretend you didn't see that babe. Okay moving on, lets eat up boys!" Alex still lays on the floor looking slightly flushed but in a way of anger or hotness? Reggie can't tell but a thought in the back of his mind wishes it had been him instead of Alex underneath Luke. Instead of thinking about that much longer before something happens in between his legs he gets up, runs a hand through his hair, and lets out a breath. "Well the food smells great Bobby thanks for bringing it." Bobby pats his back and says in a goody tone, "Well don't thank me you should thank my mom next time you see her." And with that they dig into their food, thoughts of each other running through all their heads and Bobby wondering when his best friends fell in love.


End file.
